Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to sensor arrays, and more particularly to flexible embedded sensor arrays.
Light emitting diodes are useful in a wide variety of applications. Typically, a light emitting diode array includes a plurality of diodes that are mounted on a common substrate. The light emitting diode arrays are used as light sources in an increasing variety of applications including healthcare, communications and instrumentation, commercial and household lighting, and automotive and visual displays. The light emitting diode arrays may include inorganic or organic light emitting diodes.
While lighting systems that employ arrays of light emitting diodes are desirable because of their low energy consumption, however, such systems are economically burdensome. For example, the inorganic light emitting diodes are usually bright and long lasting, however, the expenses incurred in manufacturing the inorganic light emitting diodes limit the use of the inorganic light emitting diodes in specific applications, such as billboard-size displays for sports arenas.
In addition to the monetary aspects, devices employing the arrays of the light emitting diodes face technical challenges. By way of example, such arrays include use of bonding techniques, such as wire bonding or soldering that result in a complex structure of the arrays. For example, in case of wire bonding, wirebonds having a length longer than a determined length may result in undesirable parasitic capacitance in the array. Typically, wire bonds may be substituted with solder bumps. Although the solder bumps are relatively smaller in size than the wire bonds, the solder bumps require high processing temperatures to form the bond. Moreover, the solder bumps also require different metallurgy on the bond pads that is not commonly available.